galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Purcell
"It's always a pleasure to save someone from thing. But I take care in my work.." Julia Purcell was the aunt of Philip Purcell and was also a lawyer. When Lopez took ill, Julia was there providing support and took on cases for the firm. Julia passed away from a massive heart attack at the age of 71 whilst giving a speech in Tennessee. Personal Life Julia was always keen in her young years to be someone who helped those in trouble. She trained to be a lawyer fresh out of high school. Time As A Lawyer Julia was a highly regarded and respected lawyer in the Texas legal circles, she often spoke at events and was invited to court proceedings a lot. Julia joined 'The Firm' when a member took ill and Julia agreed to take on the role. The Firm Season 1 ep 1 It was a rainy day in Texas as Phil was working on his latest case. Phil looked up at the clock and it was midday. He heard a knock on the door and it was his wife Dixie, no one knew that they were married but some of them knew they had a relationship. "How's the case doing?" "As far as I am concerned this case is lost.." "That's a first." "Not for me.. If anything is possible it means that this case will be over, sooner rather then later." "Any word of Lopez?" "Not yet. You know traffic.." Phil and Dixie then shared a kiss as the door opened. "Am I interrupting something?" "No.. not at all.." said Phil, it was Lopez who arrived late to work. "Sorry I'm late, but I ran into someone and we had a long chat.." "Who?" "She's waiting in the lobby. Better not keep her waiting.." Phil stood up and so did Dixie, they went into the lobby where to Phil surprise he said "Aunt Julia is that you?" "In the flesh my dear boy." "I thought you were in Tennessee?" "I was. But you know the law. The law waits for no one." "I don't disagree with you there.. But why did you come" "You opened this firm a while ago, and I never had the chance to step into. I see you went with the conference room out here and your private offices.. I like." Moran then ran into the room after coming from the street he was soaking wet. "Moran, what is the rush?" "I caught the downpour.. I've never seen it rain like this in years." "If these storms don't let up my flight to Alaska is off." "What's in Alaska?" "huge case. company folding assists and letting people go. The people taking a stand. Its messy, and its the way I like it." said Julia. Phil waved his hand about as a crack of thunder rumbled in the air, but something else rumbled as well. "What was that?" said Phil. "Thunder.. You never heard of it?" "I've heard thunder before.." Phil turned around as he said to someone to check it out. Phil took himself into his office and he sat down with Julia following him, she closed the door as she said "I take it you haven't told anyone." "About?" "The fact you're married!" "Yell it louder, I don't think they heard you in Canada!" "I'm just saying.." Phil put his head down and said "I know that. But look at me, I am in my 40s and she's almost 60. I mean I married a woman 14 years my senior. You know why Julia?" "Why?" "Because after my first marriage someone older was the go. But no one knew the hell that Dixie went through. I protected her from a lot of things, she's a strong woman Julia, but things are better left not said.." "You never told me you got married before Dixie.." "It was a 5 year waste of time.. We were high school sweethearts. We married out of high school.." "Wow.." "I always said the reason we divorced is because of a breakdown of communication. We broke our rule, we dated all throughout year 11 and 12, everyone thought we would be together forever. I guess not. I was 18 and 23 when we divorced.. Never thought I'd find someone else you know. Someone like Dixie.. It was something that was profound. I remember telling dad. He flew off the handle when I said how old she was. That's when I finished law school. 23 years of age." "Your father never understood anything. He still hates the fact that you're both lawyers and that when you take time off you go to Australia.. you go to the farm." "The farm is our place.. He keeps it in check and we go over there every couple of months." Julia cleared her throat and said "Any word on the Troden case?" "No.. he walked again after assaulting a bus driver. We can never get anything to stick with Troden.. Its like the Montoya case, you get one foot in front of the other and then take 5 steps back." Phil rubbed his face. "don't you have a flight to Alaska?" "I do, but what interests me is how composed you are.. I know what Troden did, and yet he keeps walking.." "I'm not composed. I'm stressed. But don't worry, one day something will happen to him." Phil stood up as he went over to the door, when he got a phone call. "Purcell speak.." Phil nodded his head and then said "Oh shit.." Phil hung up the phone as he turned to Julia and said "That was Lomax. The city is on lockdown. A gunman is on the lose." "Oh dear.." said Julia as Phil opened the door and everyone was getting the same call. "This is bad.." Phil then stepped out and said "We need to keep talking. Has anyone seen the person I sent out to look at that noise from before?" just as Phil said that the worker came back in with his hands up. "Oh you have got to be kidding me.." said Phil.. "Everyone on the floor, where I can see you, hands up." Lopez looked up and said "You look awfully familiar.." "Its because its Douglas Newton you idiot.." "Who?" said Moran. "Douglas Newton. The former prime minister of Australia. He resigned from the role after losing his second wife and worked on the Sebour Hospital Board." said Phil. "His wife was the head of Emergency Medicine at Sebour Hospital. Before resigning from there after multiple lawsuits against the hospital closing down." "You've done your homework Mr Purcell." "Of course.. It was legend in many legal circles. There was so much infighting that doctors left, right and centre quit!" "It was legend for a reason." Douglas was holding a handgun as he pointed it at Phil and said "We all have our secrets. Don't we.. Philip.." "I explained to everyone that Troden case. That as a kid he attacked and hurt so many kids.. yet he keeps walking.." "Lack of reason. Those kids were afraid.." Phil lowered his head and said "Then so be it.." Douglas turned around and pushed the worker in front of him. Douglas turned around and walked over toward the door and said "Just so you know.. I am serious.." Douglas pointed and fired at Phil. Hitting him in the leg and causing Phil to lose balance. Phil fell on the floor as everyone saw the injury first hand. "You there, what's he done?" said Douglas. Lopez looked over and said "The bullets lodged itself in the knee. His kneecap is dislocated." Phil was grunting as he said "Don't touch me.. let it go back in itself.." "What happens if it doesnt?" said Moran. "Who cares.." said Phil. Everyone stood back up as Phil was whimpering in pain. "Ah.. The other Purcell.." Douglas was looking at Julia and he walked over to her. "I see your case in Alaska will be delayed.." "Why?" Douglas leaned in and said "Because this evening.. You die.." Julia nodded as she said "Of course. But you're already facing charges of assault with a deadly weapon.. That 5 years right there." "Oh I know.. I spent 14 years listening to lawyers. Sued by my own. You think I dont know that.." Phil then grunted a sigh of relief as his knee went back in. Phil pushed himself up onto the wall and said "Don't think you will get away scott free." "I'm not planning too." the sound of thunder and sirens rang in the air as Douglas pointed his weapon at someone else.. Phil slowly stood up in pain managed to say. "We are a united front. This isn't some hospital board. You're playing with fire.." Phil limped over to the table and said "What do you want?" "Nothing you could give me.." "Oh no... but I'll be the first to say all of us will testify against you. You're going away for a long time." Douglas turned around as he did he aimed the gun at someone else. He was about to fire, Phil leapt over the table and tackled Douglas to the ground.. He struck Douglas several times, before Phil was struck in the gut with a knife. Douglas let out a smile as Phil hit Douglas one more time. Rendering him unconscious. Phil stood up as Dixie said "Phil, you're bleeding.." Phil looked down and said "It appears so.." Phil then collapsed in Lopez's arms as the police came into the room with medics. Phil was taken to hospital and Douglas was taken away as well. 3 days later Phil was given the all clear for a serious knee injury and damage, as the bullet was an entry/exit and didn't require massive surgery and his stab wound wasn't deep, Phil was stitched up and put on crutches. Phil decided to give evidence later that week. "Your honor. The injuries that Mr Purcell received are knife and gun injuries. He was stabbed tackling him to the ground and everyone that day in that firm was attacked. Emotionally and mentally. Not to mention that Mr Purcell here is on crutches after receiving a bullet to the knee.." "I understand the pain, but what makes this attack random?" "The fact that Mr Newton is the former prime minister of another country. The fact he sought out lawyers. That makes it random." Douglas was sitting as he gave evidence before and he was slurring his words but when he sat down he was in the stand for the accused but wasn't talking or moving. "Bring up the accused please.." said the Judge. The lawyer walked over to Douglas and tapped him. Douglas didn't move. "What games are being played here.." said the judge. The lawyer put his fingers on Douglas' neck and said "He's dead Your Honor.." murmurs through the courtroom. A doctor was called in as he confirmed that Douglas had suffered a stroke. "He suffered a stroke Your Honor. It was quick and painless." "Not for the court it wasn't.. Get him out of here.." the doctors removed his body as Adako said "While it is not out of the ordinary to fall asleep in court, it is new to die in one.. These proceedings will cement that Mr Newton acted alone, and blame will be placed on him." Adako banged his gavel as he said "I wish you a quick recovery Mr Purcell." Adako stepped down as he left and went into his quarters. Phil grabbed his crutches as he made his way out and back to The Firm.. Back at the Firm, Phil saw everyone else and they asked "How'd it go?" "Well, if you ever want to get out of legal proceedings.. Have a stroke.." "Excuse me?" said Lopez. Phil turned and said "Newton died, he had a stroke. Died looking into the soul of all in that courtroom.." Phil lowered his head as he said "But we move on. The next case calls us." "The law rests for no one." The Firm Season 4 ep 23 As Phil was sitting at his desk he received a phone call from Lopez. "Hi, Phil. Its me Lopez. I'm sorry but i'll be out a couple of weeks. I'm in hospital. But I am fine." "How long. is it your kidney again?" "Always seems to be like that. This time its a longer recovery. I'll be out for a month tops.." "Take as long as you need. Get better this time." "Thanks Phil.." Phil hung up the phone as a knock on the door happened. "Come in.." he said. The door opened and it was a familiar face. "Aunt Julia? Is that you?" "The one and only." Phil stood up and hugged Julia as he shut the door. "I heard about Ayda, I rushed down here from Tennessee. I had a case going at the local firm there, but gave up that to come here." "I'm glad you did. We're down a man, Lopez taken ill with his kidney again and Ayda gone, I'll have to retire her office. Use as storage for now." "I know this is still fresh, but what was it she died of? The news from the hospital lawyers was a heart attack.." Phil looked as he stapled paperwork together "She had cancer. Endometrial cancer, she'd been fighting it for years, she collapsed at a clients office and the next morning she was in the ICU. She refused any more treatment as she was fighting it for 10 years, spent many in remission for it to come back.." Phil lowered his head and said "I've never felt so low in my entire life.. The morale around here is nothing." "Try it after. morale will come back. It always does." "I don't know. Ayda was pretty special." Phil went over and hugged Julia again. "It reminds me so much of pain.. Just knowing she's at peace is the good thing." "Do you mind, if you take over for the time that Lopez isn't here?" "I don't mind at all." "I'll introduce you to the group then.." "But before you do. You need to brainstorm on how you are going to remember Ayda." The two sat down and discussed things that they could do for her memory. Outside Reporter was standing with Davis "Hector, the amount of times you give us grief for not doing our jobs. Is that you don't report on the death of Ayda Sampson." "But you have some idea why Phil is talking to his aunt!" "She's a lawyer Hector. I think they have a plan. And its a good one. And when the plan is announced you will be the first to know. For now no interviews. It is raw still." "Oh no.. of course not." Hector walked away spouting sarcasm as he left. Dixie was standing at the table when she said "That's rough. But I just got a call from Lopez. Phil did to. Lopez is out and he will be for awhile. His kidney is kaput. I think Julia will be replacing him for awhile." "How big is Julia as a lawyer?" "She just got off a flight from Tennessee and drove to Texas. She was in Alaska for 5 months with a huge case, it was a hush hush case, but those in on it said it was a bloodbath. She won it. Gave a few of the big boys a run for their money." An hour passed before Julia and Phil came out of his office, they gathered everyone including Hector to announce something. Phil stood and said "Lopez is out ill for a few weeks. And Julia here has so graciously accepted to fill his role until he comes back. She's a powerhouse everything you need to know and dirty tricks she's done over 30 years of experience. But something else we've been discussing as well. And everyone has to be on this but we've come up with an idea." Julia then said "We've come up with 'The Ayda Project' a scholarship program for someone wanting to study law. The program would be run by this firm and many others, we got them on-board. This scholarship gives a student the chance to study all housing expenses paid, the only thing they have to pay for is books and food. This will go out to 5 people every year, across the states." the group smiled and clapped at the news. As Phil continued talking about he mentioned that Ayda's office will be retired and that it can be used as a study room or quiet place if anybody needed it. When Phil was done he went back into his office and made a few phone calls home. Dixie was talking with Julia and said "Phil talks about you a lot. I see he truly found someone he could love forever." "He saved me." "he told me the story. And its amazing how he did that. He's a good man. A lot of baggage but we all have some." in the distance a thunderstorm was rolling in. Julia smiled as she said "Everything about you is stunning. You can pick up Phil and Phil can love you, for who you are. Its never easy having those feelings or being treated the way that would put many off." "He unlocked something in me. And for those reasons. I am no longer scared. I trust him." Julia and Dixie hugged as the talked some more. Phil came out of his office furious. "Mother isn't taking my calls, and dad just told me to drop dead. I hate my family sometimes." "Hey let me talk to them." "No, they made it pretty clear. They're pissed off, never got the chance to explain that your here. And work is pretty hard.." "They don't get it.. Let me.." Julia got her phone out and made the call. "Yes its me Julia. Hang up the phone this time and I will personally fly to the farm and burn it down. What is your problem? Oh is that all. Then make an attempt to come over, The Firm cannot afford at this moment one of our own to fly out. I'm here, Dixie is here. They are here. Don't pull that one.." the talk went on for awhile before Julia hung the phone up. "Well?" "They send love and condolences, from both ways.. Your mothers in care, suffered a stroke 5 months ago lost all function. Your father is looking after the farm. everyone else didn't know if you were alive or not.." "Well I am. Alive and well." The Firm Season 4 ep 24 "Your honor, this case has been a mess for 7 years. Missing witnesses and evidence, people either turn up dead or not at all." As Phil was goin off in the courtroom Adako agreed that even though the case was a mess, 7 years was a long time to fight in court. Hours later Phil sat down in court and Julia said "You look exhausted." "Oh no big deal.. Just this Montoya case. 7 goddamn years this case has taken to get to this point.." as they got outside, Phil and Julia took a taxi back to the firm as they got back to the firm Julia said "I was watching from the jurors. Phil.. When you were talking its like you just lost interest. Gave up." "I gave up on this case a long time ago Julia.." as Phil got over to the desk he slammed his briefcase onto the table and said "If he walks tomorrow, then someone else can get this case." "So, you plan to retire the case if he walks?" Phil with his back to Julia said "I'd give it to anyone. Missing witnesses, missing evidence, this case has been a horse race for years! All over the place and no single lawyer can win!" Phil turned around as he kicked a chair in anger. "So if I looked like I gave up in there today Julia.. It's because I did! The day justice comes for Montoya it's going to be sweet victory" Phil turned around as he went into his office. Julia picked up the chair and left Phil alone. Phil worked late into the night, before falling asleep at his desk, he was woken by Dixie who said "Phil, you've been here all night?" Phil looked up and said "I must've.." Dixie then said "No one else is here. But you need to shower, you stink." Phil said "What time is it?" "8.. why?" "When do we open?" "9.." Dixie then said "Don't worry. I brought you a different suit and some toothpaste. You can use the showers." Phil nodded as he went off to shower. Dixie looked at the paperwork Phil was doing and it was paperwork for an appeal if the latest court battle wasn't won. Dixie smiled as she walked out of the room. The TV was playing in the background as Phil came back from the showers in his suit. "So. You going to appeal if the case isn't won today?" Phil chuckled and said "The only appeal that's happening is so that man never gets out." as everyone started to roll into work, Phil noticed a lot of police cars going east. "Hey switch the channel.." "Why?" "Just do it.." Moran switched channels to the news channel. "Blood has been spilled this morning on the courthouse. Gunshots rung out 20 minutes ago, as Ragor Montoya was shot by sniper fire. Mr Montoya was to face court late this afternoon for crimes unspeakable, but the case now will be finding Montoya's killer. Three other people were injured and on their way to hospital in a stable condition." the TV report cut back to the courthouse and Phil turned off the TV. Phil turned around said "You see what I mean?" "Yeah you lost your suspect.." then the phone rang. "Hello Legal Firm, Moran speaking.. oh really? of course thank you.. thanks for letting us know." Moran put the phone down and said "That was Adako.." "Yeah what did he say?" "Case dismissed." Phil rolled his eyes and said "Everything about this case.." "It's over now Phil.. The only thing that they have to do is find who shot him.." "Personally I don't think so." Phil's phone then rang "Purcell.. Yep thank you.." Phil hung up the phone and said with a smile "That was the police. They found every single witness that is still alive on the Montoya case." "excuse me?" "They all confessed. Some of them were used as decoys and stuff." "What does that mean?" "That this case is really over, but i do have to speak about it in court again.. But knowing this time it's over is a great feeling." then the phone rang again. "Hello The Firm, Moran speaking.. Oh hi Lopez. Oh yeah we're coming down. Give us a moment we will be right there." Moran hung and said "That was Jason, he's going in for surgery." As everyone was in the waiting room for Lopez, Phil was giving his final verdict on the Montoya case. "I was at my office the entire night and watched the news report on TV. And right now I have a friend in surgery having his kidney removed. I would like to say I am glad they found those witnesses who went missing. But I am glad 7 years of agony and the feeling of defeat is finally over." Adako gave his final word as Phil announced he was retiring the case and anything more from the case would have to go somewhere else.. Phil later left and made it just in time to the hospital to see Lopez in the recovery ward. "Phil you made it." said Lopez. "I did bud. How'd did it go?" "Flying colours, should be out of here in a week or so. Can live with one kidney.." "I'm just glad your okay.." Julia then said "You take as much time as you need. Resting is important for something like this." Lopez smiled and said "You're one in a million Julia. Thank you.." The Firm Season 5 ep 10 "On my way to give a speech, right now I am at the airport. I will come back soon, It will just be awhile.." "Alright then. See you when you get back." Phil hung-up the phone and he turned around to see Dixie staring at him. "That was Aunt Julia. She's on her way to Tennessee tonight to speak at an event for the legal bar and she wont be back for a couple of days. She was tired and was going to sleep on the plane or something." "Speaking of lawyers we have a case waiting in your office." Phil nodded as he said "I just have this weird feeling.." "it'll pass." Phil nodded as he went into his office. "Hi, I'm Phil Purcell." "Mr Purcell I know who you are.." "Well of course. Everyone who walks up those stairs knows who I am.." "You were the one who stabbed that dude in the neck at the bank.." "It was self-defence. Everyone knows that. I really don't like brining it up either.." "I understand.. I do. I'm here to say you saved a lot of lives by taking those bullets." "Saved? 3 people died that day. I didn't save anyone. I simply told a delusional man what he wanted to hear." "That he wanted to spend his life in prison? Mr Purcell there's something else you didn't know.. I was the person who wrapped your stomach in cling wrap after having it thrown in my face.. I assume it helped?" "No.. I had to have my blood volume replaced and I have to use crutches again, right after I got off of them a few weeks ago, still got a few aches and pains but other then that.. no the wrap didn't really help, all it did was move the blood around and by the time I got to hospital they took off the wrap and they threw it out.. I don't remember that much. I mean I gave a man legal advise in a bank with guns pointed to us. What else can you do in a situation like that.." the man then pulled a notepad out of his pocket and said "When you were shot, you whispered some things down to me. And I wrote them down." he passed over the notepad and Phil started reading it. "I want someone to tell my wife it's going to be okay. I came down to the bank to deposit money, next thing I know is that I am hurt. Very hurt. It's gonna be okay.. It will be okay.." Phil put the notepad and the man said "You weren't talking to a ghost that day.." "I was sayin' a prayer just to make it out of that building alive.. I mean I come from Australia, I lived on a farm for about 10 years, then lived in the city, did my schooling there then moved over here to the states. I was thinking of more then just myself that day.." the man nodded and as Phil said "I take it you didn't want legal advise for anything?" "Yeah.. I kinda did. would suing the place make me feel better?" Phil shook his head and said "It wouldn't. The man you should be suing is the last surviving gunman. I here he's pulling up well after being sentenced to a lengthy prison sentence the other day." "How well is well?" "Rumours floating around that he got punched in the head. Others saying someone tried to stab him with a fork.. You know.. rowdy prison stuff." the man looked at his watch and he picked up his journal notepad and said "I gotta get going. I have a date.." "I wont keep you. But if you do decide to sue the gunman, I cant take it because I am to close to this but I know a few people who'd do it.." "I'd keep that in mind. Thank you for your time Mr Purcell." the man then left as Phil looked at his watch. "Oh snap.." Phil had to get going to court as he was assigned the "Weird Crime Tuesday" lot and he wanted to have that day forever. As Phil was in the court room he was listening to the judge. "I as a judge have never heard or seen of more weird crimes in my life. I lived in a small town for the past couple of years. And the last person I talked to was a doctor. I respected that doctor so much. But I didn't agree with what he did sometimes. And you people today have got me thinking about the time he was framed for trashing his own house when he didn't. I would say nothing surprises me anymore." Phil was nodding along as Adako said "And I have a man here. Who despite being injured a few weeks ago is here today. Because no matter what gets thrown at you, you manage to survive. You manage to do a lot of things people thought you could never do. I always wanted to see myself seeing this one doctor known as Philips, make something of his life. But I found out he had a massive stroke and didn't survive. The cause of his death was broken heart syndrome his wife died weeks earlier and he just shut down completely. Philips had a history. A weird one. I am telling you all here today you need to pick up the pieces of your lives and rebuild. Being here is not good for you or anyone." Adako looked at Phil and said "Mr Purcell, do you have anything else to add?" Phil stood up and said "What he is saying is true. Crime doesn't pay and when you think it does, you missed opportunities many people want you to be there for.. Many crims say they did it because they were bored or had nothing better to do, when in fact you have a choice. I shouldn't discuss this, but it was my experience and I should get the chance to tell it.." As Dixie, Lopez and Moran watched on Lopez said "I don't think any of this is ok. Talking about former cases right now.." "Shush.. I want to hear him.." Phil looked up and said "A few weeks back, I was apart of a bank take over. I was minding my own business when those gunmen walked through those doors and took 30 people hostage. 3 people never made it out, and I do not count the two gunman who were killed. I mean 3 innocent bystanders were shot and killed by a deranged man. 30 people just minding their own business, they wouldn't know what they were getting for dinner, 3 got bullets for dinner. many others got glass. I got it the worst. As you see I am on crutches will be for some time. But these past few days have made me think, not just about me but about crime. Crime doesn't go away and it does roam around. In the streets you personally believe you wont get attacked, or mugged, but one day you may be another statistic. And it worries me to where everything has gone. No one ever said to me being a lawyer was easy, you see messed up cases everyday, and sometimes even as a lawyer your morals say 'dont take this case, don't do it. just please don't' and for me law and family is my life. Living my life is another.. Your honour.." Phil nodded as he sat down. "Touching words Mr Purcell. Everyone here today is receiving a warning. Court dismissed." Adako banged the gavel as everyone left. Phil and the group went home to relax. The following morning, Davis took a phone call. "Phil.. its for you.." "Thank you.." "Hi, Phil.. its Richard from the Tennessee Bar.." "Yeah Richard, what's up.." the call went for 5 minutes before it ended. As Phil put the phone down Dixie and the group looked at him. "That was the Legal Team in Tennessee.. Julia had a massive heart attack last night when she was giving a speech.." "Is she ok?" "She's dead, the heart attack was sudden and there was nothing that could've been done.." Phil got away from the phone and started pacing without his crutches. "Phil you gotta sit down.." Phil still going said "It'll be real if I sit.. I can't.. That means its real if I sit.. She was more of a mother to me then my mother ever was.. She was the one who got me interested in law... I can't sit down..that means it's real... I just can't sit.. My aunt loved me more then my own mother did.. that's saying something... I cant sit... I cant..." Phil then broke down and he squatted down, before he blubbed out "Oh.. its real..." the group surrounded Phil and comforted him. Trivia * NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL AND IS A WORK OF FICTION Category:The Firm